twitchplayspokemonircfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapras
Lapras is a long-time resident and an op of #TwitchPlaysPokemon. First name Reed, last name rontesto, he is one of the oldest residing followers of the chat. His favorite pokemon are Lapras, Blaziken, and TM30. He's a Junior in highschool that and lives in beautiful Southern California. He came back from camp alive and now just complains about school. History At first a religious follower of the stream, his first experience was teaching Dux cut minutes after viewing it for the first time. The next day he decided to join the IRC chat he found in the Google Doc. Not understanding what a registered nick was, he spent hours trying to set his name to Reed, eventually giving in to Reed501. After a day of lurking, he started babbling about the ledge. Another fruitless day passes, and people begin talking about getting a lapras. To gain popularity, he changed his name to something that would change his life... Lapras. Immediately he became friends with another user named Pidgeot, who after this ordeal was never seen again. A third user, who later confirmed to have been drunk at the time, named TM30 then accidentally let a comment slip out along the lines of, "ugh, my boobs keep hitting my trackpad and clicking on things." Lapras, pointing the line out, questioned the situation one would have to be in to have their boobs hit their trackpad. TM30 then drew a picture explaining it. The two began flirting and it immediately became one of the first ships. Lapras gained voice amidst the exclusive trivia voicing going on with HelixBot simply by asking for it. Once TM30 left Lapras became a free man. He established friendships with users like Lord_Diamond whom he was friendly to before she left, but their friendship really blossomed afterward. Lord_Diamond got Halfop because of some AWESOME contribution the owner Darkenvy liked (DomeBot) which caused Lapras to realize how much he was in the chat. Lapras complained to Ryan and he went up the chain for Lapras to have HOP. Lapras received HOP and befriended Ryan. Him and mohawk would try to make him uncomfortable which led to their friendship. Once power in the chat slowly shifted to Ryan after a lack of appearance from Darkenvy Lapras had an opportunity. He and Lord_Diamond began to push reforms that would lead to a shift in power with Ryan on top. Him and Lord_Diamond received OP status and secured mohawk as HOP. One of mohawk's many drunken nights led to her creating a Skype account with Lapras complaining "Skoype". A few days later he asked her to use it and he was only able to stay on the call for about ten minutes before she told him to suck a dick and ended the call. That night was the first Cool Catz Call. Lapras had his nights falling asleep to the CCC, but the time came and he had to go. He returned two months later and comes as often as before. Status quo is maintained... As long as Loser doesn't come back... Relationship with TM30 Ever since his first day on the chat he has been in a ship with a female user named TM30. The two were surprised married by Kurios near the end of Red. She left due to some conflict with her personal information involving Lord_Diamond,Terra and Substance, but Lord Diamond and her cool now and she may have left due to personal reasons, she isn't returning for her own reasons. Even with her absence from the chat, the two remain in contact Lapras misses her greatly.Category:Users